Forbidden Love
by I Am Albus Severus Potter
Summary: I was supposes to fix the cabinet, I was supposed to kill Dumbledore! I would have done it earlier but I was sidetracked by someone and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. The untold story of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger
1. A Helpful Advice

_**Diclaimer: i dont own anything**_

* * *

**HPOV**

"Thank God" I thought. Finally I escaped Cormac. Harry was right, what was I thinking when I said 'Yes' to Cormac? Apparently nothing. I just wanted to make Ron jealous by using Cormac. Merlin! I never thought I would stoop that low by playing with people's hearts.

I rounded a corner and there I saw Draco Malfoy blasting away the tapestries. He looked furious. 'Wow what could have made him this angry?' I thought

**DPOV**

'I hate this. How am I supposed to do it? What's wrong with the Dark Lord? He's making me do this because of the failure of my father.' I put all my anger into blasting the tapestries. But then I heard footsteps, I turned around and saw Granger standing there.

"What do you want mudblood?" I shouted at her.

Her expression changed immediately. "Nothing Malfoy" she said with equal rage. "You seemed to be angry about something and I thought maybe you could need some help, but I don't know what I was thinking in helping a ferret!" she screamed the last word and walked away.

"He…Help" I stammered. She thought of helping me. "Wait Granger" I called after her. "Granger stop"

She stopped and turned around, "What?"

"Wow fierce Granger" I smirked

"Just leave me alone Malfoy", she started to walk away.

"Hold on, you wanted to help me?"

She seemed shocked at mu question "Err…Yes…"

"Why" I asked moving towards her.

She backed away a few steps from me apparently scared. That kind of made me feels like my old self again. I smirked.

"Err_ I don't know. You seemed really angry about something and everyone needs help"

I was taken aback with her gesture. No one ever offered me help. They were always scared of me because I'm a Malfoy, but I would never expect Granger of all people to help me. She hated me, but she seems to have put that aside and asked to help. That was __ nice of her.

"Thanks" I said breaking the long silence and sat against the wall. I thought she would just walk away but she surprised me by sitting beside me.

"You're welcome" she said "so why are you so angry?"

I just shrugged

"Ok then, how can I help you?"

I didn't answer at first and she just stared at me. "There is nothing you can do to help. It's very complicated"

"Oh ok so you're not supposed to tell. Leave it"

And we just sat there in silence starting outside the window at the night.

"It's a beautiful night" she said suddenly

"What?" I stared at her. It was really random of her to make a statement like that.

"Sorry, I was just trying to distract your mind". I just stared at her and she blushed

Turning back towards the window I said "Well__ yes it is a beautiful night"

She smiled. And we sat like this for merlin knows how long. This just turned out to be a weird day.

**HPOV**

This just turned out to be a weird day. I Hermione Granger was sitting peacefully with the Draco Malfoy without throwing any hexes at him. This was very strange; maybe I ate something rotten at Slughorn's party. That might be the cause of my behavior.

"So Ganger, what are you worried about?" he asked breaking me away from my train of thoughts

"W__What?" I asked apparently shocked. How did he know that something was bothering me? "Nothing," I answered a little too quickly.

He just smirked "Come on Granger, I know something is bothering you. I can see it on your face"

What is it that visible? I just stared at him debating whether I should answer. He was starting at me with those silver eyes and I gave in

"It's Ron"

"Weasley?" he asked confused "What has he done?"

I remained quiet.

"Come on Granger! Even if you can't help me I can at least try to help you," he said

"He's dating Lavender," I replied quickly. Merlin! What am I doing blurting out a confession like that and not just to anyone but Malfoy- a sworn enemy? What's wrong with me?

"Ahh!" he smirked "You like Weasley but he's dating someone else"

I kept silence.

Understand my silence Malfoy said "And what did you do about it?"

"I wanted to make him jealous so I asked out Cormac," I replied

"Cormac?" he asked slightly confused

"Cormac McLaggen" I answered

"McLaggen! You asked out Cormac McLaggen" he said in disbelief

I just shrugged

"Wow, you know Granger McLaggen is lower than Weasel"

I didn't even shout at him for insulting Ron. I was too angry at Ron

"And how did that work out for you?" he asked

I didn't reply

"Not well I suppose" he said seeing my vacant expression

**DPOV**

"You know Granger, if you really want to make Weasley jealous, you shouldn't use other people to do so. It never works"

She eyeballed me

"Really! Trust me I know. You just get into a bigger mess by breaking everyone's heart"

She sighed "Maybe you're right Malfoy. It wouldn't be nice to know that you have been used"

"I'm always right" I smirked as I said it.

She rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Listen, what you have to do is show Weasley that you don't care who he dates because we all know that he's just trying to make you jealous too"

"How do you__"

"Oh come on Granger. The whole school knows that Weasley has a big crush on you and he just doesn't have the guts to tell you"

Her face turned jubilant at what I said.

"So are you going to try out my advice?"

"I might," she said. And we returned to stare outside the window.

After a few minutes, she said "I better go. It's getting late and I don't want to run into Cormac in the common room"

I laughed "Really? I bet you 10 galleons that McLaggen will be on the couch shouting out quidditch fouls"

"You know a lot," she teased

"Come on! I just tend to keep an eye on my quidditch opponents"

She laughed "Bye Malfoy"

"Good night Granger"

This just turned out to be the strangest day ever. I can't believe it but I actually enjoyed my conversation with Granger. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time.

"Thanks for your advice Malfoy, sorry I couldn't help you," she said

"Don't worry about it. You actually helped me a lot"

She looked perplexed and then walked away.

* * *

_so do you like it???..... pls review!!!!_


	2. Mistletoe

_**Disclaimer: i STILL don't own anything**_

* * *

**HPOV**

"I haven't seen Hagrid in a long time; actually all of us haven't gone to meet him. I hope he's not angry," I said as I walked towards his hut.

Coming on to the seventh floor, I stopped. I saw Malfoy leaning against the wall. He looked pale, like he hasn't seen sunlight in a long time and thinner. His usual smugness and superiority wasn't there. He is definitely worried about something. His eyes, his silver eyes seemed lost. Wait, since when have I been noticing his eyes? I shook my head. I wish I could help him, repay him for his advice. Merlin! What am I thinking? I'm trying to help Malfoy again.

**DPOV**

I sat against the wall staring into space. I haven't fixed the cabinet and not yet succeed in killing Dumbledore. How am I supposed to do this?

The happiness from Granger's conversation only lasted for a few days and I think a deep part of my mind was searching for her, wanting it again. That's why I sat in the seventh floor, next to the Gryffindor common room, waiting.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. Thinking it's some first year I turned around to scare them off. There stood Granger __ no Hermione, upon seeing her, my expression changed immediately.

"Hello Granger. How are you today?" I asked slightly pleased

She smiled before replying "Good Malfoy, what about you?"

"I've been better". Wow where did that come from? I actually told the truth__ well half the truth but still what's wrong with me? I never tell my feelings to anyone.

"Oh! Did you have a good Christmas?" she asked

A good Christmas? Do you call a good Christmas, staying in school trying to fix that bloody cabinet with no way of going home since the Dark Lord is there? Then yes I did.

"It was ok," I replied "How about you?"

"It was pleasant"

We just stood there in silence hoping the other would break it and finally she did

"Err…sorry I need to go, I'm supposed to meet Hagrid"

"Oh! Ok" I said looking crestfallen. I thought she would help me again.

"Don't let me hold you back" I said slightly annoyed. Wait why was I annoyed at that?

She might have sensed my annoyance because a few seconds later she came and sat beside me. I was kind of surprised but I put that question at the back of my head. I didn't want her to leave.

After a while, she said "Here Malfoy" handing me 10 galleons

I was slightly confused.

"For your bet, you won. You said that I'd find Cormac in the common room fast asleep shouting out quidditch fouls"

"And" I said smiling.

"That's exactly what I found him doing," she laughed "You were right Malfoy."

"I always am," I said proudly "It's good to know that my sources are right" she rolled her eyes.

"So Granger? Did you try out my amazing advice?"

"What? Oh! About Ron. Well you see I haven't really tried it out since I just got back and Ron still isn't back but I did try it out before we left for the holiday's and__" she stopped looking slightly embarrassed.

"And," I said encouragingly

"Well…err…it kind of worked," she said sheepishly "Thanks Malfoy"

"See I told you it would work. All you had to do was trust me and you're most welcome Granger" she just smiled.

We continued to look out the window occasionally talking about the weather, homework and the weather. Why do we always talk about the weather?

After an hour, she stood up "I've got to go Malfoy. It's almost lunch and I have to still meet Hagrid"

"Yeah ok" I stood up to leave too "I need to get back to the dungeons"

"Mistletoe," she said looking up

I looked up and there was one right above us.

"Filch might have forgotten about this one. Figures, He's a squib right?"

I looked back at her to find her coming very close to me and before I could say anything she kissed me on my cheek.

"Sorry," she said blushing "I didn't want to break the tradition" and without even waiting for my reply she walked away.

I just stood there transfixed. Slowly I touched my cheek and it felt soothingly warm. Smiling, I headed towards the dungeons with a new spring in my walk.

All of a sudden I love Christmas. Thank you mistletoe.

* * *

_So....any good?...Pls Review_


	3. Beautiful

_**Disclaimer- the wonderful world of magic doesnt belong to me...:(:(...(jk rowling owns it)**_

* * *

**DPOV**

I was flustered. Nothing in the library could help me to fix that cabinet.

'How useless', I said cursing the library.

Pulling one book after another, I made my way to the back of the restricted section.

Suddenly I stopped. I spotted Granger_ err_Her…Hermione sitting by the table engrossed in her work. I just stood there admiring her beauty. The sunlight from a window next to her table made her hair look beautiful, it looked silky, flashing many colors, it wasn't bushy anymore and her eyes…Blimey her eyes sparkled due to the light. I never knew she was this beautiful. When did she become a woman? Hermione Granger, Potter's best friend and the mud_. I couldn't make myself to say it. It didn't matter anymore.

Unconsciously, I walked towards her table and sat down.

"Hello Granger", I said laying my stack of heavy books on the table.

"Good Morning Malfoy. You're up early", she said.

"Yeah, well I'm a morning person". The truth just keeps flying out of my mouth. I never told anyone so much about me.

"That's wonderful. Ron and Harry think I'm weird for not sleeping in on a weekend"

"Well people just don't enjoy the beauty of the morning rise", I said eyeing her

She smiled. Blimey! Did I just melt seeing her smile?

"So…I see your busy studying", she said eyeing my huge pile of books

"Oh these! It's not for studying it's for something else", I said trying to hide the title of the books.

She eyed me curiously.

"Are these books needed to help you fix things?" she asked.

It seems like she know something was up, like she knows what I'm doing. She was clearly hinting it. How did she find out?

"What!" I spluttered out "These are for something else"

She stared piercingly at me with those chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that make me tell the truth. I looked away.

"Err_ so did you learn how to apparate yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes", she said still eyeing me. "You?"

"Well not exactly. I did it a few times but I keep splinching myself"

"Well that's because you're not focusing properly", she said going back to her original self. "Always remember the 3D's- Destination, Deter_"

"Yes yes Granger I know them. Destination, Divination and a D"

"Its Destination, Determination and Deliberation and if you know them then you shouldn't be having any problems. I think you're just not focusing properly Malfoy"

She sounded like her old self, the book-worm Granger…my favorite book-worm Granger. I smiled.

"Are you distracted by something Malfoy?" she asked.

If I didn't know any better I think there was a double meaning to this question. She knows that something is going on but again how did she find out? I was very careful in entering and leaving the Room of Requirement.

"Not something Granger but someone", I said quickly changing the subject.

"Oh!" she blushed "Someone?"

"Yes, I met a someone recently. She really funny and I feel really happy when I'm around her", I said eyeing her closely. That's how you make me feel when I'm around you.

"That's sweet", she said stiffly "So is she pretty?"

Gazing into her eyes I said "Beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've met including my mom".

"Oh!" she said looking crestfallen.

Wait does she look crestfallen?

"That's nice. Congrats Malfoy"

Was that jealously I hear? Blimey! She's jealous of herself and she's supposed to be the smartest witch in the year! Doesn't she know who I'm talking about?

Starting at her I said "But the thing is I keep hinting that I like her but she doesn't get it"

And then I thought occurred to me. "Maybe_Maybe she doesn't feel the same way. That's why she doesn't understand. I'm not good enough for her"

My voice was full of sadness. I never knew that rejection is this hard. It's the first time I felt it since I could always get any girl I wanted. That's means I truly like her, that's new.

"I'm sure that not the reason. She had to be really stupid to not like you. You're really sweet and quite enjoyable to be with", she said slightly blushing.

"Oh! You think so Granger? You think I'm charming?" I smirked

"Stop it Malfoy" she was red in the face.

I kept on smirking. So she thinks I'm charming. That's a good sign right? Maybe I should ask her out now. 'Do it' I said to myself. Do it now before you miss your chance. Do it idiot.

"Umm…Granger?" I said nervously.

"Hmm…" she said looking up at me with those lovely eyes.

Oh God! Those eyes! I melted at the very sight of them. She's driving me crazy. Calm down Draco. Calm down, just say it.

"Granger, you know the first of March is a Hogsmedge weekend right"

"Yeah I do"

"So_so I was wondering…err…Do you maybe_Do you want to go with_with me?"

Oh man! Why do I sound like a git? I never had a problem with all the other girls I dated, why must it happen now?

"What? Really? Like a date?" she sounded astonished.

"Err…yes like a date. So do you want to go with_with me?" I asked.

Please say yes. Please. Come on yes. Yes. Yes

**HPOV**

I cannot believe what I am hearing. Did the Draco Malfoy just ask me on a date? Why? He doesn't even like me. He calls me a mudblood. What's he really up to?

"Is this some kind of joke Malfoy?" I asked threateningly. "If it is then I swear on Merlin that I'll curse your blond arse till no one ever recognizes you", I pulled out my wand.

"What? No", he said eyeing my wand. "Please put it away. I'm not joking. I_I really li_like you Her…Hermione."

I was shocked. I was certain I looked stupid with my mouth open but he's just surprising me every time. First he's nice to me and I quite enjoyed his company and now he's asking me out, and then he calls me Hermione, my first name, it's the first time he ever said it. Has the world stopped turning? But I didn't lower my wand.

Still eyeing my wand he said, "I really do like you Hermione. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Oh I don't know", I shrieked.

He backed away.

"You hate me. You tease me and my friends. You hate Gryffindors and you call me mudblood. You hate me", I bellowed not caring who could hear me.

He just waited for me to calm down and I finally did.

"I…I used to hate you and your friends, maybe I still hate them but not you. In the beginning, yes because you were this know-it-all and Potters best friend and I know I used to call mud_mudblood but that was before I used to feel this way for you. And I'm sorry I used to call you that, but I don't think of you like that anymore. Not anymore Hermione, You mean a lot now. "

My anger was boiling up again and he hastily added.

"I like talking with you Hermione. You make me feel happy. You're really smart and beautiful and I love you eyes."

I was lost for words. No one has ever said that to me, not even Victor or Ron. He thinks I'm beautiful…and he loves my eyes.

"Please say something", he pleaded.

"I_You said you liked someone else?"

"Really Granger! And here I thought you were smart_", he said

"Hey I'm smart", I interjected angrily, so he's back to insulting me again.

"Yes you are but not smart enough to understand that the girl I was talking about was you."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes You. I like you Hermione Granger."

He was talking about me? I was the girl he described. I was slightly jealous when he was describing her, he sounded full of passion and all this time I was jealous of myself? That's stupid.

I giggled.

He eyed me nervously thinking that I've lost my mind.

"So that was me. I was her.", I finally asked

"Yeah, I see you've finally figured it out." he answered.

"So you really think I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever met including your mom?" I said looking straight into his eyes. His silver eyes.

"I_I…Yes you are."

Smiling I said, "Thanks Malfoy."

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes for?"

"To go to Hogsmede with me on a date?" he said irritatedly.

I just stayed silent returning to my work.

"Hermione", he pleaded "Say something. Do you like torturing me like this?"

I just continue writing my essay. I loved watching him plead. It was new. The Draco Malfoy pleading.

"Please Hermione. If you want to say no, just say it. I can take it."

"I highly doubt it", I said "Did you ever get rejected by a girl?"

"No, of course not", he said proudly returning to his old self again.

I smiled and looked back to my essay.

He just sighed and started his work.

I loved doing this. Draco Malfoy looking all sad and dejected. Err… no I didn't like it at all. I felt sad too. Maybe, after all I do like him. We might have talked only twice and only for a few hours but I remember enjoying every moment of our talk. And somewhere during that moment I started to like him.

"Yes Draco"

"What?" he said jumping up from his work.

"I said yes. I will go out with you", I smiled.

**DPOV**

"I said yes. I will go out with you", she said as she smiled.

Those were the most beautiful words I've ever heard. I was euphoric. I can't believe she said yes. And she smile. Blimey! I was smitten

"So March first", I said brightly. I have never sounded this happy.

And suddenly as the smile appeared it vanished. She seemed sad.

I was concerned, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that March first is Ron's birthday."

"Oh!" so she still thinks about Weasley. It made me angry.

"No, its ok", she said "I'm going to forget about him."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yes, since I've been talking to you I have never thought about him. I like you Draco."

Merlin. She called me Draco. Wow her voice sounds like bells and I love the way she says my name. And top of all that she says that she likes me and not that Weasel. I was never this happy.

"Thank you." I said taking her hand into mine.

She smiled and moved closer towards me. I don't know how she does it but she drives me crazy. I just love her smile.

She kissed my cheek again like she did during Christmas. I loved it, her lips felt smooth against my skin.

"Thank you mistletoe", I whispered.

* * *

first of all im EXTREMELY SORRY for such a long wait. the reason i didnt upload is becuz i was suffering thru writers block!...i really dont know wat 2 write but i think i hav managed it... anagin im extremely sorry!

hope u guys will forgive me...:(:(

Review please.


	4. This Moment Should Never End

**Disclaimer- **_**HP **__**belongs**__**…I mean…doesn't belong to me.**_

* * *

**DPOV**

I was happy for the next few days, I was sure that Crabbe and Goyle were wondering why, I stopped using the Room of Requirement but I couldn't control my happiness. I was going out with the best girl ever Hermione Granger, blimey! I feel happier by just saying it. I would see her during class or in the corridors and I would secretly smile at her and she would smile my secret smile back. I was smitten by her.

Also I would never admit to anyone, maybe Hermione but I've actually become rather possessive of her. I see her in the Great hall or in class and she is always surrounded by guys. If it's not Potter then it's Longbottom, Finnigun or McMillian. I had to control my feelings of not wanting to rip them up. Doesn't she have friends who are girls?

Once during the break, she was sitting all alone in the courtyard. She looked sad, and before I could go and comfort her she was approached by McLaggen. What is he doing there? He was talking to her, it seemed like he was persuading her about something. She just kept ignoring him, suddenly he kissed her. What the hell is he doing? No one kisses my girl and before I could curse his arse off Hermione pushed away and slapped him so hard on the cheek that it resounded across the whole ground. Everyone stared.

"Stay away from me Cormac" she bellowed and walked away.

"Wow" I said she's strong.

McLaggen's check was red and so was his face. I don't think anyone has ever slapped him. I remembered from my third year when Hermione slapped me. She was the first person to ever dare to slap me. That's when I knew that she was strong, my check hurt for quite a while. But I didn't feel sorry for McLaggen at all.

"He's going to pay like hell" I smirked.

I caught him when I was walking towards Potions. His check was still red from where Hermione slapped him. I smirked, now it's my turn.

"Hey McDork!" I called out.

**HPOV**

I was furious. I was simply sitting in the grounds minding my own business when out of nowhere McLaggen comes on to me asking me to give him a second chance. I just kept ignoring him telling him it's over. Then suddenly he kisses me out of nowhere. How dare does he kiss me? I slapped him with all my strength I could muster and walked away. And just around the corner, I saw Draco smirking at McLaggen and giving him the most evil look ever.

"Oh no" I said "Draco seen him kissing me. Now I'm really going to kill McLaggen."

But before I could turn back, the bell rang.

I cursed "Saved my the bell McLaggen"

I ran to Potions. I did not want to be late because of him. I deal with him afterwards and I ran towards Slughorn's class. I made it just in time. The class was still settling down.

"Quickly Miss Granger" Slughorn said.

I ran towards my seat and searched for Draco hoping to tell him that nothing happened between me and McLaggen. But he was not in class. His seat was empty; he would never miss his favorite class. I was worried. Where is he?

Half an hour after class started Draco entered.

"Sorry Professor" he said "I was caught up with something"

"Its al right Mr Malfoy. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir, it won't" he said and walked towards his seat. He turned towards me and caught my eye.

I mouthed "Where were you?"

He just smirked and sat down. What has he done? But then Slughorn started his class. I'll just ask him at the end of class. I tried cornering Draco at the end of class but he shook his head and gestured towards the door. What's wrong with him? My question was answered as soon as I left the class room. There outside stood Cormac but he looked beaten up. His eye was swollen and red. What happened to him? He walked towards me. I took out my wand, hoping to protect myself but I didn't need it. He waited for the corridor to be empty and then he said

"I'm sorry Hermione"

Wait! Did Cormac just apologize?

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. Will you ever forgive me?"

I still could not believe he was apologizing.

"Yes, I forgive you" I said.

"Thank you" he said looking relaxed. He looked above my shoulder and walked away.

I was shocked. What has gotten into him? But then someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"That was nice of him" the voice said.

Turning around I saw Draco. Now everything made sense. His lateness, his evil smile, Cormac's nervousness and his black eye.

"You did that to him?" I questioned Draco.

"Of course" he smirked.

"Why"

"No one should kiss my girlfriend other than me, and actually that's not how he should talk to a girl" he said simply

I tried to look angry but I could not. I just smiled and he smiled back.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something" he said "But not here. Follow me" and he pulled me towards a lone corridor.

He stopped, turned around and hugged me.

"I missed you so much" he said affectionately.

"I missed you too" I hugged him back.

"You turn its hard to control my emotions when I see you in the corridor and then I see you surrounded by million guys and I get really annoyed. Don't you have any friends that are girls?"

"I think it's jealously" I laughed. So he is jealous.

"Actually I'm rather possessive Slytherins just don't like to share you know because we can afford anything"

I just rolled my eyes. He didn't seem like letting me go.

"Draco, we need to go. Its lunch and someone might see us here."

"Don't worry. No one ever comes by his corridor and don't you have a free lesson next?"

I nodded.

"So let's just stay here together. I don't feel like letting you go" he said and tightened his grip against me.

I laid my head on his chest. I could stay this way forever.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked inhaling his rather expensive cologne.

"What? Oh yeah" he said and released me but close enough to still hold my hand, he looked down at me.

"You know that the Hogsmede trip is cancelled right?"

"Yeah I do. I was wondering about that before Cormac interrupted me. What are we going to do? Cancel it?" I asked sadly.

"What are u nuts? Do you think I'm really going to cancel the only time where you are mine?"

I smiled. "Then what are we going to do? Since we cannot go to Hogsmede?"

"We'll just have our date here" he said simply like stating one and one is two.

"What here?" I was shocked "And let the whole school find out?"

"No one is going to find out. We'll just go to a secret place."

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"That's a surprise. I'll be waiting outside the entrance hall at eight and since it's a weekend no one will be up so we'll be able to go freely."

"I don't know Draco. It seems rather risky."

"Come on Hermione. We never have any time together and it's the only time we can actually be together without detection." He pleaded.

I hesitated. Yes we never have spent time together and that's the only time we have together.

"Ok let's do it" I finally said.

He smiled and slowly lowered his head to capture my lips onto his. It was deep and sweet, just how a first kiss should be. And before I could receive more, he stopped. Why did he stop? He was looking at me smiling nervously waiting for my reaction.

I kissed him now hoping it would answer all his questions. He relaxed and responded back. We only broke apart for air. I blushed and laid my head upon his chest and his arms tightened around my waist pulling me closer. I wish this moment will never end.

"You know I'm wondering about what Harry and Ron would say when they find out about us?" I tried to look up at him.

He just tightened his grip. "You know I don't care what anybody thinks but if they are really your friends then they should be happy for you" he said and he kissed me again.

* * *

_**u know wat 2 do...?:D:D:D**_


End file.
